John Smith & Pocahontas Kidnapped
by Bombshellgal
Summary: When Roshon & Chowilawu are kidnapped John & Pocahontas must go on a rescue mission. All clues lead to Radcliffe. But he's dead or is he ?


John Smith & Pocahontas Kidnapped

Roshon Smith was running for her life as fast as she could through the Virginia forest. As she was running her foot caught a root & she fell forward with her foot stuck in the root, unable to get up. As she attempted to get up the person after her walked slowly, menacingly over to her, his shadow over her. It was Governor Radcliffe. "Hello savage." He greeted her evilly. "But you're dead, my parents sent you to prison." Roshon cried out in fear. "Your halfway right, they did send me to prison, but I escaped, your Mother & Father took what was most precious to me, now I have to do the same to them." He grinned evilly. He then took out his gun & shot the bullet at Roshon. Roshon woke up screaming in her bed as her parents, Pocahontas & John Smith came running into her room. "Roshon, shh calm down, what happened?" Pocahontas asked her crying 18 year old. John was holding their crying two year old son Chowilawu, trying to calm him down. "Mother, Father it was horrible, Radcliffe was chasing me through the forest, I fell & my foot was stuck & he shot me & killed me." Roshon sobbed into her mother's chest Pocahontas stroking Roshon's hair, whispering soothing words to calm her down. She & John looked at each other with horror & confusion. When they told Roshon about how they had first met & mentioned Radcliffe that had never scared her before. But now out of the blue she was having a nightmare about him. "Father I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake Chowilawu." Roshon explained to her parents. "It's ok Roshon." John said. He walked over to Roshon to calm her down. Chowilawu had calmed down now. "Roshon its ok, Radcliffe's dead, your Mother & I caught him & sent him to prison." John said hugging his daughter & soothing her. After Roshon & Chowilawu were calmed down John & Pocahontas went back to sleep in their bed. It broke John & Pocahontas's heart to see Roshon terrified like that. The next day while Roshon was helping the women of the village gather corn John & Pocahontas were trying to think about how Roshon was having her nightmare. "John I just don't understand, when we told Roshon how we had met, it never bothered her about Radcliffe." Pocahontas told her husband. "I know it's just strange." John replied to his wife's question. The thought of Radcliffe hurting Pocahontas or his children scared John to death. "If Radcliffe hurt you Roshon, or Chowilawu, I couldn't live with myself." John told Pocahontas with tears in his eyes pulling her into a passionate embrace. "I just don't want her to get hurt." Pocahontas said with tears in her eyes. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just keep Roshon in the village, I don't want her anywhere she doesn't feel safe. " Pocahontas told her husband. "Your right, & I'll talk to the warriors to watch the hut when she sleeps." John said. Over the next few days Roshon stayed in their hut or with her parents. She began to feel more safe & just felt that she was just suffering a nightmare. Little did she or her parents know, this was far from the truth. Pocahontas was sound asleep in the bed she shared with her husband, laying in her husband's strong arms. She shivered from the cold morning breeze & John gently tightened his arms around her. Her head was laying on his strong chest. They yawned & opened their eyes at the same time. "Good morning sleeping beauty." John told his wife lovingly & gently kissed her forehead. "Good morning." Pocahontas said laughing as she kissed her husband's lips. The happy couple laid in bed for a few silent, peaceful minutes, enjoying each other's company with the peace & quiet, with Pocahontas laying on her husband's strong chest. Sighing, hating to break free from the peaceful moment, the parents knew what they had to do. "Time to wake our two children." Pocahontas said with a mock tone of seriousness. Pocahontas turned around from her husband to look to see Chowilawu's cradle empty & she gasped in horror. John quickly turned around & gasped in horror at the sight at their son's empty cradle. Pocahontas immediately ran to Roshon's room to find her room completely empty. "No!" John gasped in horror. Roshon had never been one to get up early like her mother, & even if she was she would never make her parents worry by taking Chowilawu with her. That only meant one thing they had been kidnapped. Immediately John & Pocahontas gathered the tribe together to tell them of their children's kidnapping & began a search party. Powhatan, Pocahontas's Father & John's Father in law joined them. "Father!" Pocahontas cried running into her Father's arms. "My daughter." Powhatan said kindly comforting his daughter & his son in law. "Don't worry, we will find them." Powhatan told his daughter & his son in law. After twenty minutes of searching, there was no such luck. John's best friend & husband to Pocahontas's best friend Nakoma, Thomas joined the two. "I'm so sorry, but don't worry we'll find them." He said trying to reassure his friends. "Chief & Chiefess Smith!" Nanomtak, one of the Powhatan warrior's called to John & Pocahontas. John & Pocahontas went over to Nanomtak who handed them a letter. Pocahontas & john gasped in horror at the letter which read: If you want to save your children follow the clues to the scavenger hunt, the fate of your children depends on you. John & Pocahontas gasped in horror. "I'll lead another search party, to track down this monster." John said with anger & fear in his voice. "I'll come with you. " Pocahontas told her husband. "No, Pocahontas, I won't risk you getting hurt." John told her, his voice firm. "John we don't know who this person is, he could be incredibly dangerous." Pocahontas protested calmly. John sighed in defeat. If there was one thing he & Pocahontas had in common it was that they would both do anything for their children. John & Pocahontas quickly assembled the arrows & weapon with the tribe's strongest warriors. John, Pocahontas & the warriors reached where the first clue had sent them. The first clue told them that he was an enemy of John's past, & john was just haunted by the clue. He & Pocahontas first thought of Radcliffe, but disregarded the guess, since he was supposedly dead. They had just reached the Chicahomoney River, where another clue lay there which was a note that said "I was a very important person in London, your husband's hometown, Savage." John became angry at the comment which was aimed at Pocahontas. She & John looked at each other with worry on their faces. She & John were both thinking the same thing, so far the clues had led them to Radcliffe, but it didn't make sense, because he was dead. "John It's just strange, the clues lead to Radcliffe, but he's dead." Pocahontas told her husband with confusion & worry in her voice." "I understand Pocahontas, it just doesn't make sense, Radcliffe is dead, but we will find Roshon & Chowilawu & bring them home safely." John & Pocahontas didn't know who it was that took their children but one thing was for sure, they were fearing for their children's lives against this sick criminal. The third clue was of no use, it was just a trap to make them think they had found useful information, but did say where the last clue was. John & Pocahontas didn't like this dangerous game, & the fact that their children's lives were on the line. The fourth clue was located at a very dangerous part in the village, Pocahontas's Father had forbid her to go there even when she was little. John & Pocahontas saw the final clue. John ordered Pocahontas to stay back to be safe. He read the final clue. "No" he said out loud. All of his worst possible fears he could imagine were coming true. "John what is it?" Pocahontas asked in fear. "Pocahontas Roshonn & Chowilawu have been kidnapped by Radcliffe." John told Pocahontas sadly with fear in his voice & tears in his eyes. Pocahontas looked at John with fear, disbelief, & horror in her eyes. "No it can't be!" Pocahontas cried out in fear. Pocahontas immediately took the note & read it with fear & horror in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her worst fear had come true. Radcliffe hated John & would take what was most precious from him to make him suffer. John gathered Pocahontas into a passionate embrace as Pocahontas sobbed into John's chest. As John was comforting his wife, he realized something that was an advantage to him & Pocahontas. John knew how truly dangerous Radcliffe was. He knew that Radcliffe hated him & would do anything to take what John cherished in life. He, Pocahontas, & the warriors could save Roshon & Chowilawu & defeat Radcliffe once & for all if they played his game very carefully. If any of them made one wrong move Radcliffe wouldn't think twice about hurting Roshon or Chowilawu. The note said that Radcliffe was at an abandoned house in Jamestown. "Everyone remember, if any of us make one wrong move, Radcliffe won't think twice about hurting Roshon or Chowilawu." Everyone nodded in agreement. John looked at Pocahontas, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry we'll save them." He said cupping her face in his hands while embracing her. "First things first, since Chowilawu is still a baby, we'll have to same him first, since Roshon is older & stronger, we'll have to save her second." John told everyone. "Thomas after you've rescued Chowilawu, take him to the village for safety." Pocahontas told him, with John agreeing with his wife. They reached the building & John opened the door pushing it open before stepping in to avoid a trap. After John pushed the door open the lights came on. He tightened his grip on Pocahontas's hand & they all cautiously entered the abandoned building. They began searching while cautiously watching for Radcliffe. Even with the lights on, the abandoned house gave John & Pocahontas the creeps. After searching the huge building, they heard a sinister chuckle. They all whilred around to find Radcliffe standing in front of them. "Well hello Smith, Savage." Radcliffe said evily as John protectively pulled Pocahontas close to him. "Radcliffe what have you done with my daughter & son?" John asked angrily, as the warriors held their weapons ready. "Oh don't worry, I haven't done anything to them yet." And Radcliffe held his hand to the side showing Roshon tied up to a pole with a cloth over her mouth, muffling screams, & next to her was Chowilawu laying motionless on the floor. Pocahontas and John gasped in horror when they saw their infant son laying lifeless on the floor. "What did you do to him ?" John growled furiously, danger in his eyes. "Oh I just put him to sleep, I couldn't have the baby crying to where someone could find them." Radcliffe said dangerously. "Radcliffe if you let my daughter & son go safely we'll spare your life." John said holding his weapon ready. "I don't think so Smith, you see you took something that was very precious from me, so I simply must do the same to you." Radcliffe said angrily. "Fine, Radcliffe I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." As soon as the words escaped John's mouth the warriors shot their arrows at a wooden chandelier that was heavy enough to knock Radcliffe out. "Thomas, Nanomtak take Chowilawu back to the village to Kekata." John instructed them. "Pocahontas we'll take Roshon back to the village." "But John, what about Radcliffe ?" Pocahontas asked worriedly. John knew that if he actually killed Radcliffe then they would start an unnecessary war. "Right before we escape, we'll set the building on fire, his body will burn with it." John told his wife. The two began untying Roshon when Pocahontas noticed a dark figure emerge up the stairs to where they were." "John look out!" she cried in horror as she saw Radcliffe draw his sword, ready to strike John. But John was too fast for Radcliffe & punched Radcliffe knocking him out. Radcliffe & john continued to fight John attempting to think of a way to keep Radcliffe tied up in the building then set it on fire. All Pocahontas could do was watch in horror with her terrified daughter. Pocahontas then noticed a huge stack of packages which would knock out Radcliffe longer & would give her & John enough time to tie up Radcliffe & set the house on fire. Pocahontas quickly took out her bow & arrow and aimed carefully not to shoot John. John saw Pocahontas ready her bow & arrow & moved out of the way to avoid the arrow, as soon as Pocahontas shot the arrow it made the perfect shot & the arrow hit the packages with her arrow which came falling down on Radcliffe knocking him out. John & Pocahontas quickly tied up Radcliffe extra good so he wouldn't escape & lit the building on fire after finding an opening for them to escape. Pocahontas quickly scooped Roshon into the arms & escaped with John. After they were out of the building John & Pocahontas ran to the forest with Roshon safely in their arms. "Roshon thank goodness your all right." Pocahontas cried as she & John embraced their daughter. "We were afraid we'd never see you again." John cried as he held his daughter. "Mother, Father it was horrible I had never been so afraid in my life." Roshon cried. "Don't worry Roshon, your mother & I would never let anything or anyone hurt you." Pocahontas & John embraced Roshon one more time before returning to the village where they held a celebration that night to celebrate their daughter & son's return to the village safely.

The End.


End file.
